Safe And Sound
by IzzyBea2408
Summary: Death!fic What if Prim died of starvation before the Games? How would Katniss react? This how I imagined it.


I gently weave my fingers through the thin blonde strands of Prims hair. She doesn't have long left. Death isn't an uncommon thing in District Twelve, especially during the winter where it's colder and there's less and less food to hunt for. Prims pained blue eyes look into my own. Mum's inside her bedroom still deeply depressed over Dad's death, she might not even care that her youngest daughter is dying.

The only light of the room is the silver pale moon illuminating the dark and small house. Prims laboured breathing is the only sound that breaks the silence. I could've done more! I could've hunted more, gave her most of my meals, traded that damn cat at the Hob for money to buy blankets to keep her warm. Anything would've helped. Anything.

Prims pale, small, skinny and frail hand reaches up to put a stray curl of brown hair behind my ear. I can tell that that action alone drains her of energy. Her eyes fill with tears. "It hurts," She whispers and a few tears leak out of her eyes.

I've always been scared of death, there's really no way to prevent such a thing. How could somebody as good as Prim have to suffer like this? My breathing hitches, "I know Primmy. I'm so sorry," I carry on caressing her golden curls, it always helped when she was having a nightmare.

But this is a dream that she can't be woken up from.

"Sing," She mouths and I can't tell she's afraid to speak. She has hours left, if not minutes. My eyes well with tears and I take a deep breath.

 _"Don't cry sweet baby girl_

 _Don't show your tears_

 _Live in happiness_

 _And know that peace is near._

Tears fall out of my eyes and drop into Prims bony hand, she makes no effort to wipe it away. I don't think she can even do that, a small sob comes out of my mouth.

 _Tonight, you will sleep for good_

 _Tonight, you will lay here in my arms_

 _Sweet baby girl_

 _You will never feel pain_

 _Sweet baby girl_

 _Your smile will outshine the rain._

 _Close your eyes_

 _And dream of tomorrow_

 _Close your eyes_

 _And forget your sorrow._

 _Tonight, you will sleep for good_

 _Tonight, you will lay in my arms_

 _Sweet baby girl_

 _You will never feel pain_

 _Sweet baby girl_

 _Your smile will outshine the rain._

 _Sweet baby girl_

 _Don't show your tears_

 _Sweet baby girl_

 _Laughter is all you will hear."_

I finish singing her lullaby, Prims eyes have now fluttered closed as her skin begins to turn paler and colder. I start to get scared, I knew Prim wouldn't live forever but I don't want my sister to leave. She can't! She still has a life to live! She could grow up, get married, have kids, have Grandkids and I'd be there to help her through it all. It shouldn't end like this for her. Tears flow freely down my face, I reach for the pin fastened on my jacket and un clasp it, Dad gave it to me before he died. It's a Mockingjay, he said that as long as I have it. No harm shall ever come to me. I place the pin on Prims dress and kiss her forehead.

"To protect you," I whisper. Prim lets out a small smile. "I love you Little Duck."

"Quack," She manages to whisper and closes her eyes. Prims laboured breathing stops for a second. Two. Three. Four. She takes one last breath, then collapses against the bed. Her hands drop to her side and thin blonde hair falls on her face. I press my ear to her chest and strain my ears to try and hear her heartbeat.

Silence.

The only sound now it the sound of my sobs and tears echoing throughout the empty house. I interlock my fingers with Prims cold, lifeless ones and kiss her cheeks.

"My Little Duck," I whisper and rest my head on top of hers.

I begin to hum the tune of the lullaby and grip her frail hand harder. Looking over her pale blue nightie, I see an old piece out crumbled paper hanging out of one of the pockets, I grab the paper and unfold it.

What's on the paper makes me cry harder.

 _'Katniss,_

 _Thank you. For everything. I'll love you, forever and always._

 _Your smile outshines my rain._

 _Love you,_

 _~ Your Little Duck xx'_

I let out a scream and fall against Prim, "No!" I shout. "No Prim! Prim you can't leave me! Please!" Hot tears fall down my face, I sob and I scream. I check Prims heartbeat again, silence. Her pale skin is growing colder and colder by the second, I let out a strangled cry. "No," I croak. "Please."

I kiss Prims forehead and more tears fall on her golden hair. This shouldn't of been the end for her. She should've been surrounded by her husband, kids, grandkids, Mum should be here too. I reach for the Primroses on the table beside her body, a gift from Gale Hawthorne and weave them into her hair. I kiss her forehead once more and leave the room holding the note close to my chest.

To my heart. Where Prim should be.

 _ **Author note**_

 _ **I cried writing this. I hope you like it even though it's sad. I had this idea written down for a while and edited it and decided to post it.**_

 _ **Best songs to listen to for this one shot would be My Love by Sia or Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift.**_

 _ **Let me know what you though,**_

 _ **Love you guys 3**_

 _ **~Izzy**_

 _ **xxxxx**_


End file.
